This invention relates generally to a columnar or ordered array near single domain magnetic composite film system. More particularly, it relates to the production of a near single domain rare earth-transition element system having improved permanent magnet properties due to improved and controllable alignment of the easy axis of magnetigation via thermalized sputtering, presence of an aligning magnetic field during sputter deposition and multiple sputtering sources to control film stoichiometry. The prior art describes numerous techniques which employ transition metal-rare earth metal compounds or alloys in constructing high performance permanent magnets. For example, such magnets have been prepared by traditional powder metallurgy techniques or by casting methods. Magnets produced by these techniques are characterized by inherent shortcomings.
More recently, improved magnetic properties were attained by using various sputter techniques in which thin films of rare earth-transition metal materials were deposited on various substrates. Even though improved properties resulted, such techniques still fell short of providing a near single domain system with a large aspect ratio whose easy axis of magnetism is well defined, i.e. either parallel to or perpendicular to the major axis and whose growth direction is such that it will allow the permanent magnet properties to approach near theoretical maximum limits. Moreover, the utilization of such materials with the above properties in concert with highly permeable but soft magneto-crystalline force materials, like iron for example, can offer significant manufacturing as well as application advantages over existing rare earth-cobalt permanent magnets.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such a system.